His Love or His Career?
by Luc91
Summary: Troy’s been travelling with his career but when he meets his childhood best friend again, whom he’s loved since birth pratically, and finds she needs him more than ever, will he be there or will he choose his career instead? Previously HSMandChelseaFCfan


**His Love or His Career?**

**Summary: Troy is a pro-golfer. He is always away for tournaments but when he meets his childhood best friend, whom he had loved since birth practically, and finds out she needs him more than ever, will he be there or will chose his career instead? Troyella. Oneshot.**

_**A/N:**__ There's a weird story to how this idea came to me – whilst I was ill on holiday in the summer, because we were in the middle of nowhere and I had no internet, TV or anything I was playing this golf game on my old phone in between reading my two twilight books I'd taken when suddenly I had this idea so if you like this thank that very boring game for the inspiration lol. Btw, I haven't really got a clue about golf or the terms used so sorry if anything is wrong. Please read and review! xx_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

* * *

Troy Bolton was one of America's fastest rising pro-golfers at the age of just twenty-one. He had been spotted by a scout at just eighteen. Since then he had been jetted all around the world playing in tournaments from the warm up matches in Florida to the Scottish Cup to several charity events in LA. His career had come at a cost though. He'd had to leave his home, family, friends and best friend, Gabriella Montez, in Albuquerque, New Mexico and was now based in Florida if he was ever back in the states for any period of time.

This weekend, however, he would be heading back home to Albuquerque for the first time in three years. There was a celebrity golf charity event to raise funds for the local hospital and Troy was insistent he would be taking part in it. The day after a ball would be held for the patients and their families with the celebrities and pro-golfers in attendance.

***

Troy landed in Albuquerque the night before the charity event weekend started. Tomorrow, Friday, he would be visiting the hospital to meet with several of the patients; Saturday and Sunday, throughout the days the game would take place and Sunday night the gala ball for everyone. First thing Monday morning and Troy be out of there to prep for his next tournament the following week.

Walking into the five star hotel, Troy smiled. The last time he had been here was the night of his senior prom where he and his best friend since birth, Gabriella Montez, had saved up to hire a room after vowing to lose their virginity to each other that evening before they went their separate ways for university. It had also been the night Troy had realised he had been in love with her although he would never have the guts to tell her.

"Mr Bolton, what a pleasure to meet you." The manager shook his hand as Troy smiled.

"Actually, we already met but the last time you weren't that interested in me as I was just a senior in high school staying here with a friend." Troy reminded him as the manager looked away, embarrassed. He hated how people treated him so different just because he was recognised for what he was doing.

The manager coughed awkwardly, "I apologise for that. I must have been having a rough day. Anyway, let's just get you your key and I'll get someone to take these bags for you."

Following behind the busboy, Troy sighed. He'd wanted to stay at his parent's house, his true home whilst back for a few days, but his management had insisted he stay here.

"Here we are, Sir."

"Thanks." Troy handed him a twenty dollar bill and headed inside his suite wishing that the person he was here with last time could be here with him right now.

Sliding his cell phone open, he scrolled down to the number he had for her and dialled the number, hoping it would still be the same. Luckily it was but her phone went straight to voicemail. He closed his cell knowing she was probably out living her life that she didn't need him anymore after he abandoned her. Instead of going out for a walk, feeling depressed at the thought he'd just had, he headed straight for bed.

***

Troy hated the smell of hospitals ever since the tragic day he'd been here at just the tender age of seven and had witnessed his best friend walking out of a room with a blank look on her face after being told of her parent's death in a car crash. The smell reminded him of how he just held her in his arms, her normal smell gone and instead being replaced by the sickly smell. Troy had been the only one she would let hold her, refusing his parents and her aunt who would now be looking after her. Thankfully, her aunt – who looked so much like her father – was already living with her family in Albuquerque after not long having finished college herself so she hadn't had to leave.

Troy was pulled from his thoughts of the tragic day by the doctor waiting to greet him. "Troy, it's good to see you. And not having to treat you for a broken bone." Troy laughed. The doctor in front of him had treated him several times when he was a kid after he was constantly getting up to mischief which resulted in several broken bones.

"I still got the whole weekend."

"I'll keep a bed free." The two men laughed. "How are you doing? You look well." The doctor, Mark Gold, asked, genuinely wanting to know.

Troy nodded. "I'm good. Nice to be home, even if it is literally just for the weekend."

"I know everyone involved with the hospital is truly grateful for what you are doing. Now, I have some eager staff, patients and families waiting to meet you so we better go." Troy smiled, grateful for the distraction which would hopefully stop his remembering that heartbreaking day.

***

It had been three hours since he'd arrived and Troy was just walking around the hospital to get a break from talking with everyone. Since he'd first stepped in, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get his former best friend off his mind. Taking a double glance, he stopped outside a room. Inside the dull room, looking very ill, lay the one girl he couldn't stop thinking about; Gabriella Montez. And it was in that moment that it hit him; he was still in love with her.

Waiting for the doctor to finish, Troy tried to compose himself while questions filled his mind. Why was she here? What wrong with her? Shouldn't she be in California at Stanford studying pre-law? Would she remember him? Would she even want to speak to him again?

"Mr Bolton?" Troy shook his head as he became conscious of the doctor in front of him who was starting to speak. "Wow, nice to meet you. Big fan."

Troy offered his hand. "Nice to meet you, too."

"I was worried I wouldn't get to meet you as one of my patients is really ill and needs monitoring very closely." He used his hand to indicate towards Gabriella.

"What's wrong with her?" Troy asked, trying to sound casual and not show just how worried he really was.

"She's got an infection in her brain. It's causing a lot of fluid around her brain to build up and it's adding a lot of pressure to it. It's not looking good."

Troy gulped. "Can I go talk to her?"

The doctor nodded. "She's sleeping at the moment so as long as you don't wake her, then feel free. We try and keep her out of it as much as we can to stop any further damage being done but don't want to force her into a sleep induced coma as she likes to know what is going on. She doesn't get many visitors sadly."

Troy smiled and thanked the doctor before quietly entering the room, the doctor closing the door behind him. Crossing the room, Troy tried to control his racing heart that felt like it would explode any second. Sitting next to her bed, he picked up her hand and held it close to his face with both his hands. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you." Troy gently kissed her fingers and then the top of her hand where one of the needles was attached to her. "I love you so much and I'm so sorry I left you alone." Standing up, Troy placed a kiss on her lips before sliding his wildcat ring off his finger and onto her ring finger. "Get well soon, Gabi, and I promise I'll come back for you." Troy promised placing one last kiss on her forehead before walking out the room with tears in his eyes. She'd needed him because she was alone but yet he couldn't be there for her because his career wouldn't allow it.

***

Troy wandered around the city as he headed towards his parents house, passing the house Gabriella lived in; the house which had been practically his second home during his life. Walking up the driveway next to the house, he waited for his parents to answer the door after ringing the bell, letting his mind go back to this afternoon and how sad Gabriella's face was as she slept.

"Look who decided to show up." Jack Bolton's playful voice filled the air.

"Hey, dad." Troy embraced his father before entering the house to see his mother standing in the kitchen doorway with tears in her eyes. "Please, no crying. I've been trying not to do that all day."

Lucille glared at her son before pulling him into her arms. "No matter how old you are, you are still young enough to be lectured on what not to do and that includes telling a mother she can't cry after not seeing her baby for three years."

Troy rolled his eyes and his father sniggered in the background. "I'm sorry. Feel free to cry all you want."

"Thank you. Now, let's get you some proper food; you look like a twig."

After dinner, Troy decided to question his parents on Gabriella to see if they could fill him in on much.

"The last time I spoke to her aunt was probably last Friday, I think. She mentioned Gabriella was really ill so she was going up to Stanford to bring her home. I've not seen either of them since." His mom explained while sitting down in the living room to relax. "Why? Were you hoping to see her this weekend?"

Troy shrugged knowing it wasn't his place to say anything. "Just wandered. No I won't be seeing her as I won't have time tonight is now my only free time after plans changed and I want to spend time with you guys."

"When was the last time you saw her? The beginning of summer after graduation, just before you got picked?" Jack asked curiously.

Troy shook his head. "Senior prom. She had to go back early for that Stanford special honours programme."

"Oh yeah. Dud you guys really never see each other again after that night? Why?"

"Things just got awkward, dad." Troy knew that night had truly changed their friendship forever but yet for some reason he'd never want to go back and change what happened.

Jack was quiet after a few minutes of deep thought. "Troy, tell me the truth please. That rumour that went around after about the two of you on Prom night, please tell me it's not true." Troy closed his eyes, hating how all through High School his father knew everything he did thanks to gossips and rumours.

"What rumour?" Lucille asked completely confused.

"Fine, yes it was true but we didn't do anything wrong." He pointed out before turning to his mom who looked frustrated at being kept in the dark. "Mom, don't freak out because you asked, although it's not something I particularly want to talk about in front of either or you. On the night of our senior prom, I never stayed over at Gabi's and she never stayed over here as she told her Aunt Tina."

"Well, where were you guys then?"

"We saved up and rented out a hotel room at a top hotel."

Lucille interrupted. "Why?"

"I'm getting there. We made a promise when we were twelve that if by the night of our senior prom we were both... both virgins, we'd lose our virginity to each other." Troy cringed at having to talk about his sex life in front of his parents to fill his mom in and correct whatever details his father knew of.

"Oh, Troy, you idiot. No wonder things got awkward. It was obvious. Maria told me when Gabi was six she had told her she loved you and would only ever love you. Apparently, she had also at the time planned her wedding with her dollies, but still. We knew as she grew that even though she was only young when she said that, her feelings were real and continued to deepen as she got older. You were her real life prince; the one important person she would have forever in her life with her parents now gone. You took away those dreams that night because she knew then probably that you would never be hers. You'd never love her the way she loved you."

Troy sat in shock. He'd never ever seen or heard any of that and he felt like a jerk for not confessing to her his true feelings. "I gotta go. I have to be up early in the morning for the game. Thanks for tonight, guys." Grabbing his jacket, Troy was out the door in seconds knowing he needed some space to think.

***

People were just staring at him confused. He was messing up all his shots on the course that some people were wondering if he was doing it on purpose or even if he was a fake. His mind couldn't focus on the course with one person distracting his thoughts fully. All night he'd thought about Gabriella and he still had no idea what he should do.

Lunch approached and Troy was grateful for the break while other pro's and celebs continued. He sat in a private room he'd been given when a knock interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Come in."

The door slowly opened before someone wheeled themselves in backwards. Troy felt his eyes widen in shock as he came face to face with the woman occupying his thoughts.

"Hello, Troy." Her voice was weak as her angelic voice flowed from between her lips.

Troy knew his heart was racing and he couldn't breathe. "Gabriella."

Her body looked weak, fragile. It was also shocking to see the once health strong girl having to use a wheelchair. "The doctor told me you came in to see me. Why didn't you wait for me to wake up? You should have woken me if you hadn't got much time."

Troy managed to somehow find his voice again. "The doctor said you needed your rest. I wasn't sure you'd be happy to see me anyway after the way things ended between us."

Gabriella shook her head. "It's in the past what happened and of course I would have wanted to see you. You're still my best friend even if it has been a while since I last saw you."

"I don't mean to be rude but what is with the chair?" Troy asked as she smiled and manoeuvred closer to him.

"The doctor didn't tell you?" Troy shook his head. "The part of my brain the infection attacked was the part that helps my body, including my legs, function. I have to re-train my brain on how to walk just like I'm doing with the rest of myself.

"You're paralysed?" Troy half-shouted in shock.

Gabriella took his hand in hers. "Not permanently thankfully. It'll just take time."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Anyway, enough about me, what's wrong? I don't know that much about golf but I do know your game is awful. I thought you'd be showcasing yourself being back on the course you used to know like the back of your hand."

"I got a lot on my mind, mainly you." Troy answered, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Me?" She sounded surprised at his answer.

"Yeah. Ever since I saw you I couldn't get you off my mind."

Her hand gently rubbed his cheek. "I'll be fine. I know I'm a fighter, something I learnt from you. By the way, thank you." She held up her left hand where his ring still sat.

"I wanted you to have it to remind you even though I'm not with you; I'm still going to be thinking of you." Troy kissed her hand that was still holding his.

"Do you think you can do something for me now? Go out there and be the professional I know you can be." Gabriella pulled his face forward with her hands and kissed his cheek. "Forget everyone else. Just pretend we're kids again and you're showing off in front of just me."

Troy smiled while standing. "Ok but only for you."

"Of course."

"Need a hand getting back outside?" Troy offered.

"If you don't mind."

"I'll never mind doing anything for you. By the way, are you going to the gala thing tomorrow night?" Troy asked as he grabbed his hat and sun glasses.

"Probably not." She answered knowing it wasn't really her thing.

Before she could speak again, Troy replied in a voice knowing she would have no chance of reusing. "Well you are now. I'll clear it with your doctor. All you need to do is sort out something to wear or I can do that if you want."

Gabriella sighed. "I'll get Aunt Tina to drop off something."

"Good. I'll meet you outside the room at seven-thirty. Sound ok?"

"Sounds perfect."

***

Troy's game had improved massively once play had resumed, showing the crowd why he was going places he was.

After the tournament finished the following day, Troy came out top of his group unsurprisingly. Everyone was now just buzzing about the gala ball that evening.

***

Troy stood nervously waiting for Gabriella; the last time he had felt this nervous was the night of their senior prom.

"Hey," Troy turned and felt his jaw drop. It was amazing how she'd transformed from looking like death warmed up earlier in the day to looking like a truly beautiful, healthy, young woman.

"You look... beautiful." Her body was covered with a midnight blue gown which stopped just below her knew; he hair curled and flowing naturally around her face and very little make-up which looked almost natural, flawless.

"Really? I didn't have as many dress options as I'd hoped because they were all too long and would've got caught in the wheels so I had to settle for this one but I don't feel it's enough to been in with you." Troy laughed as she rambled on nervously.

"I think you look perfect. I'm not sure I deserve to be seen with such a stunning young woman." Troy assured her, leaning down to kiss her cheek in assurance.

"Let's get this over with."

Troy pushed her chair into the room which was filled with chatter and excitement. Most of the hospital staff were there along with patients, patients' families and celebrities.

The evening wore on and the music in the room had replaced the chattering noise that had been there earlier during the awards part of the evening. Troy and Gabriella had spent most of the night catching up until Troy had been whisked away to talk to others. Gabriella was left alone at a table and before she knew it, Troy had been gone for over two hours. Finally, having had enough of waiting, she placed her clutch on her lap and started to wheel herself out. She smiled and nodded in thanks at the man who was letting people in and out.

"Gabi, wait up!" She continued to move slowly, hearing his footsteps grow closer. "Hey, I'm so sorry." Troy took the handles on the back of the chair so she wouldn't have to use her hands and the little energy she had. "People kept stopping me and I couldn't get back to you. Forgive me?"

Gabriella smiled and nodded. "It's fine. I'm just going to go back to my room."

"No you are not." Gabriella gave Troy a puzzled look. "I was talking to your doctor earlier. He told me as long as you're safe and I get you back by midday tomorrow, you can do whatever you want tonight." Troy told her smugly. "You don't have to thank me."

"I'm not, Troy. I don't exactly have anything to do and Aunt Tina had her boyfriend coming over so I can't go home. It was a nice thought but not worth the effort."

Troy picked up instantly the sadness in her voice. "Well, I have somewhere you can go. Come back to my hotel suite. It's huge and as long as you are prepared to be up at six am for me to bring you back, you could sleep over. Like high school." Troy offered.

"I can't."

"You can and you will. I won't take no for an answer."

Gabriella let out a giggled. "I guess I could let you kidnap me tonight."

Troy grinned victoriously. "Kidnap? Hmm, I never thought of that but since I'm in control, you definitely are being kidnapped tonight."

Troy felt his heart flutter as he heard her laugh, chills running down his spine. Pushing her towards the exit, he was determined to make the rest of this night about her and no one else.

***

Gabriella gasped as the limo pulled up outside the familiar five star hotel. "You never told me you were staying here."

Troy laughed. "Surprise." Troy slid out of the limo as the driver went to the boot to retrieve Gabriella's wheelchair. "That won't be necessary. Just ask reception to look after it under the name Bolton." The driver nodded while Gabriella looked at Troy. In one swift movement, he held her in his arms, her own arms encircling around his neck. Rolling her eyes, she relaxed into his chest, enjoying the feeling of closeness to him once again.

***

Gabriella lay on Troy's bed as he cleared away the plates they'd eaten from; the first thing they'd done was taken advantage of the luxurious twenty-four hour room service, regardless of the price, as they were both starving having not really eaten since lunch.

"I'm starting to enjoy this more than last time we were here. Better room, better bed and much better service." Troy couldn't keep the smile off his face seeing her so relaxed on the bed in one of his old shirts he'd lent her. "Aren't you coming back to join me?" Gabriella pouted as he stood still staring.

"How could I ever refuse that face?" Troy climbed on next to her and opened his arm out for her to relax into.

"Thank you for tonight. I can't remember the last time I felt this happy and relaxed." Her tone was serious as she turned to look at Troy. Both started leaning in, Troy closing the gap as their lips collided. Gabriella slid down the bed, Troy moving so he was straddling her as they let the night take them to a place they'd been before; their love for one another as clear as before.

***

Troy awoke the next morning with a grin on his face. What had happened last night, confirmed to him that Gabriella obviously still felt something towards him. Rolling over to pull her closer, confusion hit him as he felt nothing. Opening his eyes, he sat up and saw Gabriella sat at the edge of the chair that was opposite the bed. He knew she had obviously managed to walk a little bit – something she had started doing the last week – but was still worried.

"Gabi?"

She turned her head in his direction and he saw the tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Troy asked, moving forward to wrap his arms around her.

"It doesn't matter. Just take me back to the hospital, Troy, please."

Troy nodded sadly, his heart breaking seeing her look so distraught. "Maybe things shouldn't have gone as far as they did last night.

"Do you need help?" Troy asked, noticing her struggling with her dress zipper.

She just stopped struggling as Troy slipped the dress into its proper position and zipped her up. Turning, her arms gripped onto Troy's tightly as she stood. Troy, rather than letting go once he'd finished, just watched her before she buried her head in his neck and allowed him to continue to take her weight. "Do you really have to leave today?" She asked in a small voice.

"I'm afraid so. I have another tour next week, why?"

He could tell she wanted to open up but didn't push her. "I hate having to be alone today. It'll be fourteen years ago today it happened in the exact same hospital I'm in." It took a few seconds before it clicked in his mind what she was on about. No wonder she was so distressed.

"Gabi, I'm sorry. I really wish I could stay but I can't. Damn, I can't believe the date never registered." Placing her back on the bed, Troy sat down next to her. "I'm going to fix this; I'll just call and tell them I'm not going. It'll be fine."

Gabriella stopped his before he could move. "Don't. I'm just being silly. I'll be fine. You need to go."

Troy leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. "I know it's not the same but if you'll let me, I'd like my parents to be with you today. I feel really bad having to leave."

"There's no need. I should really stop letting this day get to me this much."

Troy shook his head. "You don't need to do anything." Before she could say anything else, he got up and went to call his parents.

"My dad's gonna come pick you up and then stop off to get Mom before taking you to see your parents, if you want. You haven't got to be back until twelve so you'll have time."

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his stomach as he stood in front of her. "Thank you."

"You know I'd do anything to see you happy all the time." Gabriella nodded. Their moment was ruined by the knock on the door. Walking over after breaking the contact from the brown eyed woman, he checked the peep hole before opening the door.

"Mr Bolton, your limo has arrived to take you to the airport." Troy nodded at the busboy as he took the bags from by the double doors.  
"Ready?" Troy asked as Gabriella gave him a weak smile. Lifting her into his muscular arms with ease, Troy nodded in thanks at the busboy who was waiting for the couple in the elevator.

Once down in the main lobby, on the ground floor, the blue eyed man stepped out to see his father walking through the lobby. Smiling sadly at his father, the manager behind the desk appeared before them with Gabriella's wheelchair.

"Thanks." Troy placed Gabriella back in her wheelchair and pushed her towards his father who was waiting by the doors. "Hey, dad, thanks for doing thing."

"No worries. How you doing, Gabsy?" Jack Bolton asked, using the childhood nickname he had given her.

"I could be better." Jack nodded in understanding.

The manager appeared at the side of them looking at his watch. "Mr Bolton, you need to get going or you will miss your flight." He reminded them.

Troy sighed and knelt down. "You've got my number so call me anytime. I promise as soon as this season's comps are over I'll come back unless you need me before. Promise me you'll keep fighting, for me? I couldn't bare it if I ever lost you."

"I promise." Leaning forward, Gabriella pressed one last kiss to his lips before he disappeared from her life again.

***

Troy had just landed back in Florida after three weeks in Europe. A month had passed in total since he last saw or spoke to Gabriella. His mom had told him she'd been getting worse as the infection and fluid levels putting pressure on her brain worsened. Ever since his mom had told him, something was stirring in him within his mind. Knowing he had to try and ignore it wasn't working at all and he knew what he finally had to do to be content with his life.

***

Gabriella lay in her hospital bed barely conscious. Her Aunt and Troy's parents were all there with her as they watched the TV screen intently. All they knew was Troy was holding an urgent press conference and all he told his parents when he rang to inform them was they had to make sure Gabriella was watching and things would become a lot clearer when he says what he had to. The picture on screen focused in on Troy as he entered the room with what looked like several of his management team. The shutters sounded into the room from all the photographers who were snapping pictures of the young man in the same room as them.

"I just want to thank you for all behind here today at such last minute. I have an announcement to make and then you will have chance to ask questions but hopefully I'll be clear in my statement." Everyone in the hospital and conference rooms had confused faces. "As of today, I will be taking a break from Golf after private circumstance have occurred back in my hometown where I am needed more. This isn't a decision I've made lightly but I know it is the right decision for me to make right now. Back home there is someone far way more important to me, than golf, fighting and I know she needs me to support her in her fight. I hope people and all my fans will forgive me and like I said my immediate plan is to only take a break from golf and one day return but I cannot guarantee that decision right now. Thank you."  
The cameras flashes were blinding and the shouts inaudible, even through the TV. In the hospital room, Gabriella sat in shock as did everyone else in the room. Frowning as she twisted the Wildcat ring on her finger, Gabriella felt her mind trying to comprehend everything that had just occurred. Over the past month, she'd purposely not spoken to Troy knowing her problems would distract him again but yet now he had just announced to the world he was taking time out from his career for her. Why? She had no idea.

"You ok, hunny?" Aunt Tina asked as they tuned the TV out and the adults turned to the stunned brunette in bed.

Gabriella remained silent for a few moments before trying to speak. "I don't know. Why? Why would he do that? It doesn't make sense."

The adults in the room smiled at her blindness. "You really don't get it?" Jack asked as she shook her head no. "He's madly in love with you. It's killing him to be away from you when he knows you need all the support you can get."

A denial expression spread across her face. "He doesn't."

"Just you wait and see. He'll be back any day and you ask him. You may need to push but he'll tell you."

***

It was midnight when Troy headed to the familiar hospital room. The nurse had only agreed to allow him in if he promised not to wake any of the other patients and as long as he was quick. Entering the room he needed, he sighed seeing two drips attached to her along with several other machines connected to her. He knew she was sleeping but he needed to see her; to speak to her; to know she was ok.

"Gabi? Gabi, wake up." Troy whispered into her ear, running his hand down her cheek as he hovered over her.

Her chocolate orbs fluttered open and Troy smiled. "Troy?"

"Hey, sorry to wake you but I needed to know you were ok."

She smiled at his tired and worn looking face. Trying to sit up, Troy helped her and made sure she was comfortable before letting go. "I'm ok. What were you thinking? I told you I would be fine."

"I know you did but it wasn't enough. I need to be here with you while you recover from this." She moved over and tapped the space on the bed next to her.

"Well I still think you were stupid for doing so but I guess I should say thank you." She snuggled closed to him as he carefully wrapped his arm around her, doing his best to avoid any of her wires or tubes.

"There was another reason I came back. Three years ago after Prom night, I made a discovery but I didn't do anything about it and I lost my chance. I don't want to lose my chance again so here goes, Gabriella, I'm completely in love with you. I can't live without you in my life anymore, I need you in my life." Troy closed his eyes hoping he hadn't blown it.

"Troy?" Gabriella soft voice made him look at her. "I'm in love with you, too."

Troy grinned in response to her confession before pulling her into a passionate embrace.

Pulling away, Troy stood up, confusing her once again. "Can I borrow this a minute?" Troy asked, holding his hand over his Wildcat ring. She just nodded in confusion. "Gabriella Montez," Troy started, bending down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"  
Gabriella nodded grinning enthusiastically. "Yes!"

Troy slid the ring back on her finger. "I promise I'll get you a proper ring, on that you like once you're out of here."

Gabriella shrugged. "I'm more than happy enough with this one for now."

"I want you to make me a promise, here and now." Staring intently at her new fiance, she silently urged him to continue. "I want you to promise me you'll walk down the aisle the day we get married. No more wheelchair."

"I promise. You think I'm going to pay for a wedding dress no one will see if I'm in that chair? No way. I'll run down if I have to."

"Good."

"I love you, Troy Bolton. And thank you for everything you've done for me."

"I love you too, future Mrs Bolton."

***

Three years had passed since Troy proposed. He and Gabriella had gotten married six months later; Gabriella successfully walking down the aisle and succeeding in spending most of the day without her chair or any equipment to support her. She still used them every now and then if she was ill with things such as colds or virus' as they still affected her. The day of their wedding has also been the day that Gabriella revealed to Troy she was three months pregnant with their first child. He'd been ecstatic at the thought of becoming a father.

Their daughter, now aged one, was born six months later. Chloe Maria Bolton had been the one who inspired Troy to get back into playing golf professionally as he wanted her to have the best possible future and for her to be proud of him.

Gabriella and Chloe travelled all over the world with Troy to cheer him on. As a result of refusing to travel without his family and wanting to spend quality time with them, he now only took part in the major competitions.

Standing amongst the crowd, Gabriella stood with Chloe in one arm and her hand resting over her six month pregnant tummy. The two had been thrilled to discover they were having another baby; a baby boy this time.

As Troy looked back towards them, he couldn't help but smile knowing for not one second did he ever regret the decision he made in choosing his love over his career.

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? Sorry it's taken a while to write but I haven't had time with uni and stuff.

Btw, for those of you who don't know, I've changed my penname from HSMandChelseaFCfan to Luc18. xx


End file.
